


Mine

by Bear_776



Category: RWBY
Genre: Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_776/pseuds/Bear_776
Summary: Qrow steals Ozpin's turtlenecks.





	Mine

“Qrow, give me back my shirts. I do not have time for this. I meetings to attend to and classes to teach. Now, where are they,” Ozpin asked. He was only half dressed since his boyfriend decided it would be a good idea to hid all of his green turtlenecks. 

“Nope. Sorry, Oz. I don’t know where they are,” Qrow said, smirking. The Huntsman was leaning against the wall and looking the other man up and down. 

“Qrow, I don’t have time for this. Tell me where they are,” Ozpin said. He didn’t want to admit it, but the way Qrow was looking at him, was very distracting. He shook his head. He had work to do and didn’t have time to be lured back into bed. 

“Then go. In my opinion you look good as you are,” Qrow said. Ozpin blushed and looked anywhere, but the man in front of him. He wouldn’t be in this mess if Qrow hadn’t decided to leave hickies all over his neck. This was the reason he needed his turtlenecks. 

“Qrow, now is not the time,” Oz said. He sighed, and crossed his arms. He gave Qrow a look, but all the other man did was laugh. 

“That look isn’t gonna work this time, Oz,” Qrow said leaning over to grab his flask. 

Ozpin groaned and glared. “Qrow, I am going to be late. Give me my clothes, now”. 

“You have other shirts,” Qrow said, handing a green button-up. Ozpin looked at it and frowned. This wouldn’t be able to cover all the love bites. 

“Qrow, now,” he said. 

“You have a shirt, Oz. And I love that shirt. It looks good on you,” Qrow said. 

Ozpin sighed and put the shirt on. He tried to cover his necks, but no matter what he did a hickey can be seen. Ozpin sighed and looked at Qrow through the mirror. The bastard was smiling. Actually, smiling. Oz looked down at his neck and came to the realization “You did this on purpose”. 

“Why would I ever do such a thing,” Qrow asked, innocently. 

“Because you’re you,” Ozpin said. 

“I wouldn’t do something like that. You have meetings and such,” Qrow said with a small smirk. 

“Qrow, you have made me late to my first meeting. This pushes my entire schedule back,” Ozpin said. 

Qrow laughed and stopped leaning on the wall. He walked towards Ozpin and smirked at him. “Just wanted to let everyone know you’re mine”. Qrow gave him a kiss and then left the room. 

Ozpin let out a small curse. This was about what happened yesterday. A visiting Huntsman came by to deliver some news about strange sightings of new Grimm. He started to flirt with Ozpin in front of Qrow. Oz told the Huntsman he wasn’t interested, but that just seemed to cause him to flirt more. Once the Huntsman left, Qrow was in a bad mood. He was drinking and his Semblance was causing a few issues. This morning, Qrow decided to leave his mark and make everyone aware Ozpin was his. 

He sighed and went on to his meeting. This was going to be a hard day. He could already tell. Ozpin turned to his office door and fixed his shirt. He opened the door to see the other three Headmasters. Yes, this was going to be a long day and it was all that stupid Huntsman fault.


End file.
